I'm a Survivor
by princessdannie
Summary: Santana had been missing when the Zombies took over. A year later she was found. Not really Kurt and Rachel friendly, it may change.
1. Chapter 1

Its been nearly a year since the first zombie reared its ugly head just outside a research facility in Philadelphia. It hadn't taken long for the outbreak to spread world wide. Rumour had it island nations were safe zones but Puck and his band of misfits weren't entirely convinced.

They were beginning to run low on supplies in the small town they had taken refuge in. This was the reason he, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn had packed one of the SUVs they had managed to find and drive to the next town over. They'd left Blaine, Brittney, Mike, Tina and Mercedes at the house they'd secured to keep it from being taken over by another group of survivors.

Puck pulled the SUV into a tight alley way near a grocery store, well hidden from prying eyes and any zombie.

"C'mon, we gotta make this quick, we left too late in the day for this and I want to be back at the house before it gets dark. Kurt, Rachel you're with me, Quinn can you keep an eye on the car?"

Quinn just nodded.

Since the apocalypse had started Quinn had become quite introverted, almost a shell of her former self and barely saying a word to anyone.

"Where to first?" Kurt asked as he checked that he had ammo in the gun he was holding.

"Food and water, then gas," Puck replied.

Puck wasn't really sure why they followed his lead, sure he had made the first kill but beyond that he was kind of stumped.

"We are going to need more clothes soon. Its starting to get really cold at night again," Rachel told him.

"If we come across any we can stop but that's not priority."

Puck left the alley with Kurt and Rachel following closely behind him.

"I really hope we find more than we did on the last sun, I don't think I can handle eating Raman noodles any longer," Kurt grumbled.

Puck rolled his eyes, it was the end of the world what did he want a banquet? Puck always seemed to get stuck with Kurt, Rachel and their constant whining. If the end of the world hadn't come and he had a choice, he probably would never have spoken to them again.

He'd made no secret to the fact that he was mad at them. Not just because they were annoying, but because of what they had done to Santana. Yeah it had been over a year ago, but she had completely disappeared a week after they had kicked her out.

He had heard all about it from Finn who had been the last to see her in person. She had walked out of that hotel room and no one had seen her since.

The last person to hear anything from her had been Mercedes, she had gotten a text from Santana asking if she could move in with her in LA and the reason behind leaving New York.

Mercedes had jumped on a plane the next day. That's how they'd all ended up together, they had all made their way out to New York to fight for Santana. That and to give Kurt and Rachel a piece of their minds. Like who even kicks a friend out in in NY because said friend was looking out for them.

Puck could feel himself getting mad again so he took a deep breath "Kurt, shut…"

"Do you hear that?" Rachel cut him off.

"Hear what?" Puck asked, not liking to be interrupted.

"Shhh!"

All three strained their ears listening for whatever Rachel had heard. Praying it wasn't a zombie.

_"Thought it would be over by now, but it wont stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come, I'm still gone be here"_

Pucks eyes widened in shock, he would recognise that voice anywhere. He looked at the duo standing next to him. They had the same look he imagined he had on his own face.

He took off running towards the singing. Turning around another corner he spotted the very skinny, dark haired girl.

Puck hadn't smiled like this since Dooms Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I forgot an authors note in the last chapter. I'm not really sure when I'll get a chance to update each chapter, it could be everyday, ever couple of days or weekly. If you have any way that you want this to go feel free to let me know as I haven't really got a solid ending down yet.

Enjoy x

CHAPTER 2

_"I'm a survivor _

_I'm not gone give up_

_I'm not gone stop_

_I'm gone work harder"_

"Santana!" Rachel gasped in shock.

The girl was surrounded by a decent size swarm of zombies. Puck, Kurt and Rachel all lifted their weapons, ready if Santana needed their help, but the Latina was kicking some serious arse with a smile on her face.

Puck took in her appearance as she twirled around a zombie with her twin machetes striking zombies heads as she continued to sing. Her hair was a shorter, sitting just on her shoulders, her build was fairly smaller than when he had last seen her but considering the circumstances that was to be expected.

What worried him was the scars running across her body and a large scar from her hair line to her chin that ran over a clouded left eye.

One zombie got in really close, Santana swung her machetes towards its neck and completely decapitated it. She lifted her leg and kicked its torso away from herself, causing it to fall to the ground.

_"I'm a survivor _

_I'm gonna make it_

_I will survive"_

She sung the rest of the chorus as she pushed her machete into the mouth of another zombie.

Puck was impressed, he always knew Santana was a bad ass but this was something else, this was a BAMF Santana.

_" Keep on surviving _

_I'm a survivor _

_I'm not gone give up" _

Kurt cocked his gun, spotting a zombie coming up behind her, but before he could let out a shot Santana spun, like she had supersonic hearing and threw her machete straight into the eye of the once human being.

Puck chuckled "Psychic Mexican Third Eye"

Rachel looked to Puck with an incredulous look on her face.

"What it's true!" Puck laughed.

Puck's laugh caught the attention of the Latina. She looked at the threesome, then back at the last remaining zombie. It was like she had become bored of messing with the undead because out of no where she pulled a small hand gun and shot it between the eyes.

She took one more look at the threesome. She had tears in her eyes, but Puck noticed they weren't from happiness judging by the deep frown on her face.

She shocked all three by turning and sprinting away from them, grabbing the machete out of the fallen zombies head as she went.

"Stay here"

"It's not safe to spilt up!" Rachel demanded.

"It wasn't safe to leave a friend homeless in New York!" Puck growled at her.

Rachel took a step back, knowing Puck hated herself and Kurt for their treatment of Santana.

Puck scoffed at her and took chase after one of his best friends.

"Santana! Wait!"

Santana slid around a corner as she fled from her once "Glee Family". Yes she was happy that they were alive but because of their actions she had been alone when the end of the world started. She'd had no one by her side. No one to help her. She felt so overwhelmed and fearful seeing a group of people that her body took over, fight or flight, flight won.

She ground to a halt in front of an SUV, that was parked in the alleyway.

"Santana? Is that you?" Quinn gasped in shock as she stood up from her seat on the roof of the car.

"Quinn?" Santana replied in the same state of shock.

"Oh God, you're alive," Quinn said with a watery smile as she jumped down from the SUV.

Santana turned as she heard heavy footfalls coming up behind her.

Puck slid to a stop in front of her, trapping her between himself and Quinn.

"Why did you run?" Puck asked in a hurt voice. His best friend had run from him.

Santana opened her mouth to reply, but instead let out a shocked squeak as Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder. Santana looked at her with a resigned look on her face, these were her friends she didn't need to run from them. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Santana tensed as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Puck. "Please, let me go" Santana begged him. Puck reluctantly let her go, almost afraid that she would disappear when he did.

"What happened to you?" Quinn asked softly, taking in the appearance of one of her best friends. Santana looked between the two not really knowing where to begin.

"Are you hungry?" Puck asked. When it came to Santana he knew you had to start with small, easy topics.

Santana just shrugged her reply.

"I have a protein bar in the glove box, would you like it?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head "I have food at home, I don't want to take any of your supplies."

"Home?" Puck was confused, he hadn't heard that term in a very long time.

Santana nodded. "It's the closest thing to a home I've had since Lima, so yeah, home."

She noticed Quinn staring at her eye and subconsciously rubbed her palm over it. She hated her appearance now, she felt hideous with the scars. She used to act so confidant about her looks but she had always been insecure, hell she was sixteen when she got a boob job. These scars just made it worse.

Quinn placed her hand over Santana's, pulling it away from the marks and smiled sadly at the girl.

Puck watched as Santana began to relax around them, her shoulders were no longer tense and her posture changed. He felt confidant that she would answer their questions now.

"What happened to you? Why did you run?"

"Kurt and Rachel," was all she said.

"They would make me run away too," Quinn mumbled. She like Puck, was not happy with the HummelBerry twins.

Santana let out a quiet laugh.

"What they did to you was fucked, they even had Brit angry enough to give them a piece of her mind, but why did you run from me?" Puck asked, hurt.

"I… I don't know. I guess I was in shock, like I knew it was you, but it just didn't register that I was safe with you all. One of the last times I saw a group of people it didn't end so well," Santana indicated to the scars on her face.

"A person did that? It wasn't a zombie?" Quinn asked shocked.

"What happened?" Puck questioned.

"It was so stupid. I should have been paying attention. I was on a supply run, when this guy snuck up on me, he held a knife to my throat and demanded all of the supplies I had found. Of course I refused, I should have just given it to him, it was stuff I wasn't even desperate for, but like everyone for themselves and shit. It was just some shitty soup, I didn't even like that kind." Santana wiped tears from her eyes, becoming more upset the further she got into her story.

"He didn't like that I wouldn't give him anything. He cut me with his knife when I tried to push him away. He did all of this to me, he knocked me unconscious. He took everything I had on me, my water, my soup and my gun. I woke up a few hours later in a room with a couple of people who had found me. I think the woman had been a nurse or something, they stitched me back together and told me that I'd probably lost all sight in my left eye and not to get my hopes up about it."

"Jesus," Puck exclaimed.

"I stayed with them while I was healing, but when you only have one functioning eye you begin to feel like a burden so I got out of there. Once I left I began training, I promised myself that I would never let anyone sneak up on me again, I wasn't going to be caught in another situation like that again," She furiously wiped tears from her eyes.

Quinn watched Santana's face, she knew Santana was keeping part of the story from them. She was worried about her, but Santana would tell her in her eventually, when she was ready. Quinn wouldn't push her.

Puck pulled Santana into another hug, one she didn't pull away from, and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder, shedding a tear himself.

"It's ok, you don't have to be alone anymore. Come with us," Puck told her.

"I can't. I can't be around Kurt and Rachel, I know it sounds petty and childish but I just can't do it. I love both of you but I can't get over what they did to me. I was only trying to protect Rachel and I ended up homeless because of it. I had no where to hide when shit hit the fan, by the time I got back to the apartment they were gone, I really thought they would have waited for me but they left me behind."

Santana's legs gave out from underneath her as she cried harder into Puck's shoulder. Puck went down with her, pulling her into his lap.

"Where are Rachel and Kurt?" Quinn asked Puck quietly. As much as she didn't like them, she didn't want them to become zombie dinner.

"They are a couple of blocks west of here," he replied.

Quinn nodded at him, leave both of them to find the duo.

Santana finally lifted her head off Puck's shoulder. "I need to leave, I don't want to be out after dark," she told him.

"Come back with us. Fuck Rachel and Kurt, you don't have to talk to them. Come back for me, Quinn and everyone else."

Santana looked at Puck. "There's more of you?"

"Yeah Mercedes, Blaine, Mike, Tina and Brit. We all came to New York to find you , Mercedes and I were going to bring you back to L.A with us."

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course, I may be an arse sometimes but you are my best friend. I've known you pretty much my whole life, I wasn't going to let them hurt you. Zompocalyse fucked that idea up though."

Santana gave a small, wet laugh at the name Puck had created for the end of world.

"I'm so glad all of you are alive, there was always a part of my mind that kept wondering what happened to everyone. I went to Lima and couldn't find anyone. I'll come with you but I need to come home first, I want to get my stuff and I have some decent supplies," Santana told him.

"Thank you," Puck told her, kissing the top of her head again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's whole body was on fire, it smelt so bad. Finn was so proud of himself, his aim on that Molotov cocktail was spot on," Puck was telling Santana about his favourite zombie kill when Quinn returned.

"You two stay in the car and don't say a word." Quinn told Rachel and Kurt as she got out of the SUV.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest indignantly while Kurt just nodded from the seat behind her.

Puck helped Santana off the ground as Quinn approached them.

"Santana is coming with us, we just have to make a pit stop first," Puck informed Quinn. Quinn beamed at the news, pulling Santana into a hug.

"I wouldn't have left without you, I would not have left your side," Quinn whispered into her ear. Santana hugged her back, but looked towards the duo in the SUV unsurely.

"I gave them rules, they aren't allowed to speak to you unless you start a conversation with them first and they aren't allowed to get the others to speak to you for them. I wont let them pressure you into any conversation you don't want to have and I don't expect you to forgive them and no one is going to force you to."

"Thank you," Santana told her gratefully.

"Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" Puck asked, motioning back to the car. "And yes, you can ride shotgun." he opened the front passenger door for her, forcing Rachel to move to the back.

"Pull into this alley on the left," Santana directed Puck after fifteen minutes of driving. Puck took in his surroundings; there were a few dumpsters, a couple of crates and a really bad smell. From what he saw there were no door ways to the buildings on either side.

"Please tell me you don't live in a dumpster," Quinn asked her, screwing up her nose at the putrid smell.

"As if," Santana rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. "Are you coming or are you staying here?"

"We'll come, we can help you collect your things," Quinn offered.

Santana nodded.

"I can ask Rachel and Kurt to stay here if you aren't comfortable with them coming with us," Puck told her.

"No, they can come too. There's still a lot of zombies in this area, its safer for them to come with us."

The small group watched in awe as Santana climbed onto the dumpster and pulled a rope, revealing the pull down ladder of the fire escape over their heads.

"Come on, hurry up," Santana told them with a smirk at their shocked faces.

They all climbed up the rickety ladder following her closely.

"Why didn't we use the from door?" Santana heard Rachel ask.

"No questions from you," Quinn told the small singer in a tone that more resembled a growl.

"It's okay Quinn, it's a valid question. Once I cleared the building I blocked up all the ground entries and windows. Zombies are stupid, they wont figure out how to pull the ladder down." Santana answered, as much as she didn't want to talk to either of her former friends she didn't want Quinn or Puck to pick sides or cause any awkward situations. They had all survived this long together , she didn't want to be the cause of any divide between them.

"That's smart," Puck admired, it was a totally safe building. He hadn't seen anywhere that was this secure in a very long time.

"Not just a pretty face," Santana smiled at him as she reached the top landing and climbed onto the roof. "Mind the mess," Santana warned them as she stepped over a reel of hose. "I haven't bothered tidying up here in a while."

The group looked around the them in amazement. In one corner was a water tank that Puck assumed was a back up tank for the building, attached to it was a garden hose that lead to a small rooftop garden that was stocked with more fruits and vegetables than he had seen since the end of days.

On the other side of the roof was a sheltered area with an outdoor couch and dining area with a large BBQ to the side.

Quinn noted the pack of cigarettes and alcohol on the table. "You started smoking again?"

Santana just shrugged her reply.

"Is that sniper rifle? Where did you even get that?" Puck asked with a large grin as he admired the large gun resting on the edge of the building. His gaze followed the trajectory of the weapon and spotted at least a dozen dead zombies spread across the road.

"Yeah, I was searching through the building looking for supplies. One of the tenants must have been into some crazy shit, they had a few guns, some drugs and more cash than is useful in an apocalypse. It was all just lying around. I figured it was perfect for up here, makes for good target practice," Santana told him. She was proud of her skill with the sniper, she never missed a shot now.

"I'll bet there's atleast a dozen dead Z's down there." Puck was awed.

"Jesus!" Quinn gasped as she followed Puck to the edge and looked down to see what he was talking about.

"I have an idea and you don't have to agree, but just give it some thought," Puck said.

"Just tell me," Santana told him impatiently, she had an idea of where this was going.

"Instead of you coming with us, can we stay with you? This building is a lot safer than the house we are staying in."

"You don't have to say yes," Quinn told her.

"You guys don't have a safe place? Of course you can stay here, had I known I would have offered earlier. There is plenty of room and I have plenty of supplies, it would be stupid to not stay here," Santana assured them.

"Thank you, who wants to come back with me to get the others?" Quinn asked the small group.

"I'll come," Rachel replied. She didn't particularly want to stay with the looks Puck had been throwing her way.

"I'll stay if that's okay?" Kurt asked. Santana replied with a small nod of her head.

"I'll stay too," Puck told them, even though it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to leave Santana's side anytime soon.

"Okay we'll be back in a couple of hours. Is all your stuff together?" Quinn asked the boys. Both replied with a yes.

"I don't think you guys should come back in the dark, it's too dangerous," Santana told them, worried.

"We'll be okay, we have a two way radio back at the house. Puck do you have the other one or is it in the SUV?"

"I have it," he answered, pulling the over sized walkie out of his back pocket.

"Keep that on and we'll radio back every hour, how does that sound?" Quinn tried to reassure Santana who still looked nervous about them leaving so late.

"Okay, but every hour on the hour."

"Done," Quinn told her as she pulled her into a hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Wait, do you want to take my car as well to bring back your supplies?" Santana asked.

"No, its okay, it should all fit into the SUV. Thank you though," Quinn replied.

"All your supplies fit in one car?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah we have about a month worth of stuff. Well we better get going,"

"Be safe," Kurt told them as the two girls stepped back onto the fire escape and began climbing down.

"We will, see you all soon," Rachel told the group staying behind.

Once the girls disappeared from sight Puck turned to Santana "So how about a tour?" he asked in an attempt to distract the her from her worries about the girls leaving.

"Uh, yeah sure, follow me." Santana led them down the stairwell and to one of two doors the next level down.

"I only really use the rooftop and this level," Santana explained as she led them into the apartment. "This is where I sleep and eat. Most of my supplies are here, but everything else I keep across the hall." She flicked the light switch on in the main area to reveal an open plan penthouse apartment. To the left was a living area with the basics; a couch, a coffee table and a TV and to the right was a kitchen and dining area.

"You have electricity? What? How?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I thought Quinn told you not to speak?" Puck asked with a scowl.

"Puck its okay, I don't want you guys fighting because of me. Kurt you can ask me questions about the apartment and stuff but nothing personal, you lost that right," Santana stated.

"Thank you and for what it's worth I really am sorry," Kurt told her.

"So electricity. Apparently this is one of those newer buildings that were made to help save the environment. There are solar panels up on the roof behind the water tank. It works the lights and power points, but I think the hot water system ran through the main grid because I don't have hot water, but atleast I have running water," Santana explained.

"That's so awesome," Puck said in amazement. "The only lights we've had are torches and a fire."

"Fuck that, I guess I've done pretty well then."

Puck laughed, "You've definitely hit the jackpot on this place."

"Beats the place I was staying," Santana muttered.

"Where was that?" Puck asked. Not really knowing if he could handle knowing where his friend had been forced to stay.

"I was sleeping on the back seat of a sedan I'd found after I'd left the couple that helped me. I found this place after I'd had enough of the car. This building was too good to walk away from."

"How long have you been here for?" Kurt asked.

"About a month and a half, I think, I haven't really been paying attention to the calendar."

"Fair enough," Kurt replied.

"You guys must be hungry. Do you want something to eat?" Santana asked them as she felt her stomach rumble from her own hunger.

"Nah it's okay, we can wait for the others to come back, I don't want you to waste your supplies on us," Puck told her.

"That's stupid, they aren't just my supplies, I'm not going to tell you to keep my stuff separate from yours," Santana replied as she opened one of the bedroom doors revealing an abundance of food.

"Jesus Christ Santana!" Puck exclaimed. Both his and Kurt's eyes bulged at the site in front of them. What once was a bedroom was now full of boxes of food, ranging from chocolate to dried fruits to muesli bars to soups. What ever Puck could imagine was in this room.

Santana smiled as she picked up a bag of dried apricots and popped a piece into her mouth. She was aware that she had quite a stock pile and was doing well for herself. "I'm not sure what happened to the people in this town but most of the shops were still intact when I got here. I figured most were evacuated or they all change pretty quickly. Help yourselves to anything, there's more across the hall too and there is bottled water in the kitchen."

"What else could you have?" Puck asked as he stuffed his face with a packet of chips.

"First aid kits, guns, more food and some small gym equipment. I couldn't move much from down stairs but there are some apartments with treadmills and exercise bikes if you want to use them."

Santana led them to the next apartment, pointing out the 'GYM' that housed a punching bag and a few lighter weights, the first aid kits and where she kept her weapons.

"All these aren't from that apartment are they? There are so many here," Kurt asked, picking up a small hand gun and looking it over.

"No, there was a gun store a few blocks away. Most of these are from there," Santana explained. "So this is it really. The rest of the apartments are pretty much untouched, so if you want to go down and pick a place to stay can feel free. I only took food from them, but you'll have to turn the power on for the floor that you pick, I turned the mains to save on power. I'm going to head back upstairs and relax for a bit," Santana told them. She wasn't used to being around people and as excited as she was to be with her friends again, she needed a moment to take everything in. "Can you make sure Quinn checks in like she promised?"

"Sure. Thanks again for taking us in," Puck thanked her. As much as he didn't want to leave her side he knew she needed time to herself.

Kurt nodded his gratitude.

Santana smiled as she turned and went back upstairs while the boys headed down.


End file.
